


You're My End and My Beginning

by Nekomata58919



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata58919/pseuds/Nekomata58919
Summary: Jim and Oswald are getting married!





	You're My End and My Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch too much Say Yes To The Dress and Four Weddings. XD  
> For the Summer Lovin' prompt of the Gobblepot Summer Event 2018!

         “Ah, shit, I’m running late,” Jim muttered, glaring at his watch as if it was somehow at fault for his lateness. But no, it was entirely his own doing. Again. Though he supposed he could pin the blame on the criminal of the week. They did seem hellbent on making his life more difficult.

         “Uh-oh. Can’t imagine how Bridezilla’s gonna take that,” Harvey chuckled, walking with Jim from the GCPD.

         Jim shot him a look. “Oswald’s not a ‘bridezilla’.”

         “You’re right,” Harvey agreed. Then added with a smirk, “He’s worse.”

         As much as Jim wanted to argue on Oswald’s behalf, Harvey was right. “It’s stressful planning a wedding,” he finally settled on. “Especially when we have to decide who we can invite based on whether or not the guests might kill each other.”

         “Should’ve just eloped or gone to town hall for a certificate,” Harvey said, shaking his head.

         “Yeah, that would never have happened,” Jim snorted. He rubbed a hand over his face. “But really, I’m kind of glad Oswald’s insisted on doing everything. I’d have no idea where to even start.” Jim stopped in front of his car. “You got a tuxedo, right, Harvey?”

         “Yep,” Harvey replied. “Cost me an arm and a leg, but I’d rather that be figurative and not literal. Now get going, before you’re even later.”

         Jim grimaced and slid into his car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

         “I said _cobalt blue_ and _royal purple_ , NOT sapphire and violet! Must I do _everything_ myself!?” Oswald snapped, chasing the decorator from the living room of the Van Dahl manor.

         “I’m sorry, Mr. Penguin, sir! I’ll fix it!” the blonde woman said, frantically backing away.

         The front door opened and Jim walked through the front door. He took in the scene and sighed. “Oswald, please stop terrorizing Laurie,” Jim said.

         “And just where have you been?” Oswald demanded, dismissing Laurie with a wave of his hand. She gratefully fled. “You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.”

         “I know, I’m sorry. But just because I’m Commissioner, that doesn’t mean I get to skip out when crimes are happening,” Jim replied, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Oswald’s pouting lips.

         Oswald felt the anger drain out of him. It was near impossible to stay mad when Jim kissed him, and the bastard knew it. Besides, he knew Jim’s job came with unpredictable hours. “Very well, I forgive you. This time,” he smirked teasingly. “But now we’re going to have to go over the guest list after.”

         “I can deal with that,” Jim said, smiling.

 

         “One, two, three and one, two, three,” the instructor, John, counted out. He circled Jim and Oswald as they waltzed across the studio. Or attempted to.

         “Sorry,” Jim apologized as he misstepped—again.

         “Don’t be,” John said with a patient smile. “You’ve almost got it. Soon you can try to the music itself.”

         Oswald squeezed Jim’s shoulder. “I know you’re tired, but we can get through this.”

         “Alright,” Jim agreed, squeezing Oswald’s hand in return.

         Oswald stifled a laugh at Jim’s intense expression as they started up again. He could even hear Jim counting along under his breath. Oswald was flattered that Jim was taking this as seriously as he was; when he’d first told Jim he’d signed them up for a private dance class he’d feared Jim would complain the whole time.

         “Is this dance okay for you? It doesn’t...hurt?” Jim asked, dipping Oswald.

         “I’m perfectly okay, Jim,” Oswald replied. “As long as I don’t strain myself the day before or the day of, I can do this.”

         Jim smiled. “Good.”

         As Jim pulled him back up, Oswald kissed his cheek. “I appreciate the concern, though.” He grinned at the flustered way Jim’s mouth twisted into a half smile.

 

         Oswald set down the glasses of wine on the side table before settling himself on Jim’s lap, guest list in hand.

         “I have a feeling you aren’t just sitting on my lap for fun,” Jim said, placing his hand on Oswald’s hip.

         “If I’m sitting on your lap you can’t weasel your way out of going over this list with me,” Oswald smirked. “ _And_ it’s fun.”

         Jim chuckled. “Alright, alright, fine. Even if it’s nearly midnight.” He rested his chin on Oswald’s shoulder so he could look at the list. “Wait, wait, wait, when did you put Ed on here?”

         “This afternoon,” Oswald replied.

         “Why?” Jim asked.

         Oswald shrugged the shoulder Jim wasn’t occupying. “I can’t want a ‘friend’ to see how happy we are?”

         Jim snorted. “So, pettiness?”

         “Of course,” Oswald grinned. He tapped a finger against Victor Zsasz’s name. “Now, I know we agreed a plus one was alright, but I was thinking we could make his plus two. You know his...associates? Lackeys? Those women only ever show up in twos.”

         “I guess,” Jim agreed lightly. “Do you even know their names?”

         “No, but I’m sure they’ll appreciate the gesture,” Oswald said, picking up his glass and sipping at the wine. “The more people we have willing to keep the riffraff at bay, the better.”

         “Are you really expecting wedding crashers?” Jim rose an eyebrow as he wound both arms around Oswald’s middle. “We’ve been keeping this pretty quiet.”

         Oswald leaned his head back to fix Jim with a look. “We live in Gotham, Jim. I always expect the worst. Especially if Jeremiah somehow gets word of what’s going on. Do you really want us to chance that?”

         “Of course not,” Jim replied, taking a drink of his own wine. “And you’re sure Ivy’s not going to poison everyone?”

         “I’m positive. She said she’d refrain as long as she had full control over the floral arrangements so that none of her ‘precious babies’ would be harmed,” Oswald said with an amused roll of his eyes. He frowned. “I just remembered; have you made sure that Harvey has bought a tuxedo? This is a black tie event and I _will_ lock him out if he shows up in one of those hideous brown suits he favors.”

         Jim laughed. “Yeah, I asked earlier. Speaking of suits, am I ever allowed to see mine?”

         “Soon. I want it to be perfect first.” Oswald kissed him on the cheek.

         “Uh-huh. I’ll trust you,” Jim said, pressing a kiss to Oswald’s lips.

         “Good.” Oswald returned the kiss.

         “I’m really looking forward to this being done,” Jim remarked, kissing along Oswald’s jaw.

         Oswald stiffened. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He felt Jim freeze.

         Jim sat back. “That came out wrong,” he said. “I just meant, I’m really looking forward to the honeymoon.” Jim leered and squeezed Oswald’s ass.

         Smacking at Jim’s hand with a huff, Oswald relaxed. “Just for that I’m tempted to say no sex until then.”

         Jim groaned and dropped back against the couch. “You want to kill me?”

         “Yes! You’ve figured out my master plan,” Oswald laughed. He rolled his hips into Jim’s lap. “Get you to fall hopelessly in love with me, then kill you with blue balls. No-one would ever suspect!”

         Jim chuckled and pinched Oswald’s hip. “I knew it.” His smile turned fond. “It’s true though. I am hopelessly in love with you.”

         Oswald blushed. No matter how many times Jim said those words, he felt all tingly inside. Sometimes it was hard to believe it was all real. “I love you too, Jim.”

         Jim smiled and pulled Oswald down into a kiss. Their lips brushed and slid together, soft and sweet. Oswald sighed happily as Jim caressed his back. “You weren’t serious about the no sex thing, right?” Jim asked against Oswald’s lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

         With only a month before the wedding left, Oswald was fretting over the final decision for the food. He’d changed the menu for cocktail hour and the reception _fifteen_ times, determined to have only the best. At least the choosing of their signature drink—named the Purple Umbrella—had only taken five tries.

         “These are the appetizers you wanted for the cocktail hour,” the caterer said, smiling warily as she laid out the food on the dining room table. Toasted bruschetta with pesto and mozzarella, oysters on the half shell, stuffed mushrooms, and—at Jim’s insistence—mini sliders.

         “They look amazing,” Jim told her. He smiled at Oswald. “Don’t they?”

         Oswald dipped his head in an appeasing nod. “They do. Let’s just hope they taste just as good.” He and Jim sampled the appetizers, and Oswald had to admit they were absolutely delicious. He hummed in delight. “If the main courses are this good, I might hire you for the Iceberg Lounge.”

         Jim gave a sigh of relief, loud enough to mask the caterer’s. At Oswald’s raised eyebrow he shook his head. “I’m allowed to be relieved, Oswald. I was beginning to think we wouldn’t have any food at the wedding.”

         “Don’t be ridiculous,” Oswald sniffed. Then again, he supposed he’d been a bit of a perfectionist. “I just want everything to go right.”

         “I know.” Jim kissed his cheek. He turned to the caterer. “So, what do we have for the reception?”

 

                                                               

 

         “You know, I was a little afraid of what Penguin was gonna make you wear, but this isn’t bad at all,” Harvey said, patting Jim on the shoulder.

         “I’m starting to wonder why I don’t let him pick out all my clothes,” Jim said with an amused huff. He looked into the mirror as he adjusted his white tie again. The black tuxedo was tailor made for him, as was the white shirt, and it was obvious from the way it accentuated his broad shoulders and the cut of the pants made him appear just a bit taller.

         “Let me guess, though, he hasn’t let you see what he’s wearing?” Harvey asked, leaning against the brick wall.

         Jim shook his head. “Nope. Said he didn’t want to take any chances where luck is concerned.” He ran a hand over his mouth; it was a little strange not to have his mustache. Oswald had made him shave it for the wedding. Jim spotted Harvey moving to look out the floor-to-ceiling window.

         “You don’t have to pay Bruce for this place, right?” Harvey wondered, admiring the view of Gotham.

         “No,” Jim chuckled. “But I’m sure we’ll figure out a way to pay him back for letting us use it free of charge.”

         Harvey grunted and checked his watch. “Almost time. You ready?”

         Jim sighed and nodded. He was still a little surprised about this whole thing. He turned to Harvey with a small smile. “As I’ll ever be.”

 

         Black and white drapes covered the ceiling and most of the windows, save the one behind the small dais where Jim stood with Harvey just behind. That window was left unblocked so Gotham’s skyline was highlighted behind them.

         The live band started up. At the other end of the room, the double doors opened.

         Ivy and Martin entered the room. She wore a nearly black, forest green dress that brushed the floor as she walked. Martin walked by her side with the rings on a little black velvet pillow, dressed in a traditional, little black tux, with a blue bow-tie. The two approached the alter. Ivy took her place across from Harvey and Jim while Martin sat in a chair up front.

         Oswald stepped onto the long white runner, and walked himself down the aisle. Dressed in an all white tuxedo with a black shirt and tie, a small white birdcage veil perched atop his hair, which had been brushed neatly to the side to soften his face, it wasn’t what Jim had been expecting, but better.

         Jim could only stare as Oswald approached him, a bouquet of purple orchids, white lilies, blue roses, and sweat peas clutched in his hands. He was stunning. And when he finally stood in front of him, Jim had the biggest, stupidest grin on his face. It was only matched by Oswald’s own.

         “Welcome everyone, even to those who could not be here physically” the officiant began with a smile, nodding down to the front row, where pictures of Gertrud, Elijah, and Jim’s family were propped in chairs. “We are here to witness the most wonderful union between Jim Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot.”

         As the officiant talked about the wonders of marriage, Jim could barely pay attention. He held Oswald’s hands in his own, and squeezed them gently. Oswald blushed and squeezed back.

         “And now, to exchange your vows,” the officiant told them. “I believe you two wrote your own?”

         Jim nodded. He let go of Oswald’s hands so he could pull a paper from his pocket. He unfolded it, and cleared his throat. “Oswald, you know I’m not great with words.” He smiled at Oswald’s amused grin. “It took me a while to figure out how to put this all down in writing, but I think you’ll get what I’m trying to say. Oswald, you are one of the most amazing people I know. No matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, you keep going and you never give up. And that’s how you were, are, with me.” Jim locked eyes with Oswald. He could forever get lost in those beautiful, pale, sea-green eyes. “I might not ever really get why you chose me, but you did, and you won me over even when I was being a stubborn ass. So now I get to be here, marrying you, and be the luckiest man in Gotham.”

         Oswald blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears that flowed anyway. “Oh, Jim.” He plucked the paper with his vows from his own pocket. “My James… My world had been so dark for so long, and then I met you. You are my light in the darkness. This city tried so hard to snuff that out, and almost succeeded on occasion, but you never let it beat you. You give me hope. I know we don’t always agree, and I’m forever amazed this has worked, but I love you. I love your stubbornness, your desire to do right, and your strength. But most of all, I love that you let me see the real you, good and bad. I used to tell myself love conquers all as merely a way to comfort myself when I was down. But now I know it’s true.”

         Jim could feel himself starting to tear up as well. Murmurs of approval rippled throughout their audience. The officiant had Martin walk up to the alter and they repeated the traditional vows, exchanging rings.

         “Do you Jim Gordon, take Oswald Cobblepot to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

         Jim smiled. “I do.”

         “And do you Oswald Cobblepot take Jim Gordon to be _your_ lawfully wedded husband?”

         “I do,” Oswald said, beaming.

         “With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you: Husband and husband,” the officiant declared. He chuckled and said, “You may now kiss your groom.”

         Not wanting to waste a single second, Jim cupped Oswald’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. And then a second time for good measure.

 

         “And now, for the first time as husbands, Jim and Oswald!”

         Oswald couldn’t contain his grin as he and Jim entered the reception to a round of applause.

         The enormous, circular room had a glass dome, from which an ornate chandelier hung. Cobalt and royal purple up-lighting illuminated the brick walls, giving the room an air of both sophistication and fun. Round tables, each with their own feathered centerpieces and candles surrounded the dance floor. And at the front was a table set especially for Jim and Oswald, with two black throne-like chairs.

         Jim led Oswald out onto the dance floor, pulling him close and into proper hold. Oswald beamed up at Jim as the notes of “All of Me” started for their first dance. As he was twirled over the cursive _J & O_ on the floor, he spotted the painter he’d hired to paint the first dance. Oswald stepped back into Jim’s arms and they swayed gently through the classic waltz.

         “Having a good time?” Jim whispered in his ear.

         “The best,” Oswald replied, eyes drawn to the sparkle of the rings that now adorned his finger. “And you, Jim?”

         Jim chuckled. “Me too.” He spun Oswald a final time before lowering him into a dip. The final notes rang throughout the room and their guests applauded. He took Oswald’s hand and they made their way to the head table.

         Oswald lifted a glass of champagne and tapped it, getting everyone’s attention. “Welcome, everyone, and thank you for coming. Knowing that you all were able to set aside differences for today means a lot.”

         “And before we test that further, I think it’s time to eat,” Jim remarked with a lopsided grin. Oswald laughed and they sat.

 

         After finishing their own dinner—Oswald had decided on the salmon and a bouquet of fresh vegetables, while Jim had gone with the grilled rack of lamb with asparagus—Jim and Oswald made their way around to personally greet their guests.

         “Congratulations, both of you,” Bruce said, when Jim and Oswald approached.

         “Yeah. Never thought either of you’d ever even figure out you liked each other. Guess you two aren’t as hopeless as I thought,” Selina agreed with a smirk, black dress sparkling in the light as she sidled up to Bruce.

         Jim chuckled. “Thank you. And yeah, I’m surprised too. But I’m glad you both agreed to come.”

         “And for allowing us the use of this space, Mr. Wayne,” Oswald added with a bright smile.

         Bruce nodded. “Not a problem at all. Jim’s been a good friend of mine, it’s the least I could do.”

         They spoke a little longer before needing to move to the next table.

         “You know, I was surprised you invited me,” said Ed with a raised eyebrow. “Ah, I suppose I should have started with congratulations. Congratulations.”

         Oswald smiled sweetly. “Of course. The past is the past.” And Ed’s distinctly uncomfortable expression throughout had been entirely worth it. He turned to Lee. “And I’m _so_ glad you agreed to come as well.”

         Lee’s smile was almost as sweet as Oswald’s. “Wouldn’t miss it.” More genuinely, she added to Jim, “I _am_ glad you found someone that makes you happy. I hope it lasts.”

         “Thank you. So do I,” Jim replied, squeezing Oswald’s waist.

         They almost made it to the table where Lucius and Harper were siting. Oswald’s little outraged gasp, however, let Jim know that wasn’t happening yet.

         “Victor,” Oswald said, tone icy as he practically dragged Jim to another table, “I thought I made it clear on the invitations it was only plus two for you.”

         Victor Zsasz looked up and swallowed his bite of lobster mac & cheese. "You did,” he said with a smile.

         “Hey. Nice wedding,” Headhunter greeted.

         Oswald breathed in sharply through his nose. “And you also brought...those two,” he said, waving at the two women who’s names he still didn’t know. “Which are who I meant by plus two. Or do you not know how to count?”

         Jim shook his head. “Oswald, it’s fine. They’re already here and they aren’t causing trouble.”

         “Thank you,” Victor said, raising his glass to Jim. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

         “Fine,” Oswald snapped. He glared pointedly at Headhunter. “If he can’t be controlled, I will throw you all out.”

         “Understood,” Victor replied.

         Jim lead Oswald away from the table. “This is supposed to be a good day, Oswald. Don’t let that ruin your mood.”

         Oswald sighed. “You’re right. I just wish I had known first.” He put on a smile as they greeted Lucius and Harper, and then Victor Fries and Firefly.

         The light clinking of a fork on glass caught their attention.

         “I think it’s time for a toast,” Harvey called out, smirking at the two.

         “Wonderful,” Oswald muttered.

         Harvey waited for Jim and Oswald to return to their seats. Once they did, he turned to face the tables. “Hey everyone, you know what time it is. Speech time. Now, Jim and Oswald asked me not to talk about all of Jim’s mistakes, mishaps, embarrassing moments, or ex-girlfriends. So thanks for listening everyone, that’s all from me!” Harvey pretended to leave, earning a few laughs and a not so quiet groan from Jim. “Okay, okay, jokes aside: Jim is a great guy, especially for Oswald. And, even though it took me a while to come around, I’ve gotta say Oswald’s been great for him too. I could sing both your praises all evening but since I’m a terrible singer, I’ll leave that up to the band and allow everyone to keep their eardrums intact. Really, I’m honored you decided to have me be here today, and you both deserve to be happy. Cheers!”

         And with the end of the speech, and dinner, the live band started playing something bright and pop-y. Martin tapped Oswald’s elbow and held up his notepad. “Dance?”

         Oswald laughed and he could see Jim grinning out of the corner of his eye. “I’d be honored,” he replied. “As long as Jim doesn’t mind, of course?”

         “Go right ahead,” Jim said with a chuckle. Oswald let Martin grab his hand and lead him to the dance floor as it filled with their other guests. They danced for the rest of song, Martin actually beaming and enjoying the party. When the song changed, Ivy pulled him away to dance with her instead.

         Oswald smiled, glad to see everyone having fun. There wasn’t enough of that in Gotham lately. Jim’s hand landed on his waist. Spinning, Oswald kissed him.

         “Finally. I was starting to wonder if I should be jealous,” Jim said with a smirk.

         “Only if you don’t dance with me right now,” Oswald teased, and they joined the others in the middle of the dance floor.

 

         Time seemed to fly, and soon enough it was time to cut the cake. It was five tiers tall; the first and last were white with gold piping and a diamond pattern made of edible pearls. The middle three were black. The same pearls continued onto those tears, though these also were in a damask pattern, surrounding the very center where beautiful antique blue and purple flowers were painted. On top sat the figurines of Jim and Oswald in replicas of their suits.

         Jim and Oswald held onto the knife and sliced the cake together. It was almost a shame to do, but there would be plenty of pictures of the cake before.

         Oswald narrowed his eyes as Jim lifted a bite of cake to his mouth. “Don’t you dare.”

         Laughing, Jim fed him the piece of cake without smashing it in his face. Oswald did the same and they shared a kiss that tasted of caramel, chocolate, and coffee. Jim turned. “You should also be happy to hear the dessert bar is open now too,” he said as the caterer cut the cake for the rest of the guests.

         Oswald was quite proud of how the desert bar turned out. It fit their theme perfectly, with royal purple cake pops, blue velvet and chocolate-vanilla swirl cupcakes, and white chocolate dipped Oreo's with gold glitter were just some of the options. And to make it even nicer, there was a champagne glass tower.

         Jim and Oswald finished their cake slices at their table, pausing here and there to kiss and whisper to each other. The easy music filled the room, allowing for those who still wished to to dance. “You’re beautiful,” Jim murmured, kissing Oswald’s cheek and making him blush.

         “So you don’t mind having had to wait to see the suits?” Oswald asked.

         “Nope. It was worth it,” Jim replied, smiling.

         Oswald held Jim’s hand. “Good. I’m glad you approve, because you look very handsome, Jim.”

 

         The night finally started to draw to a close. But there was one last thing to do. Everyone gathered out on the rooftop deck, led by Jim and Oswald.

         One.

         Two.

         Three.

         Lit lanterns rose into the night sky, carried out over the city by the gentle summer breeze. Jim and Oswald stood hand in hand, fingers entwined, and watched them until they disappeared.

         “I love you, James.”

         “I love you too, Oswald.”


End file.
